


A Typical Party on the Enterprise

by fenellaevangela



Category: Star Trek Reboot
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/pseuds/fenellaevangela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk does not do his best planning when he is drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Typical Party on the Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> The picture was taken by [](http://hikaru-9.livejournal.com/profile)[**hikaru_9**](http://hikaru-9.livejournal.com/) and posted on [](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_startrek/profile)[**ontd_startrek**](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_startrek/) [here](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_startrek/642334.html). I thought up a quick drabble to go with it. Title is hers.

  


Jim, having already finished his own five foot bottle of booze, is, shall we say, tipsy. He turns to Spock and 'whispers' that he's going to snatch Bones' bottle. Spock does what Spock always does - he quirks an eyebrow.

"Captain, I believe that the alcohol has impaired your ability to percieve your surroundings correctly. Given your current volume and position, the doctor _can_ hear you."

Jim, his back to Bones, puts a finger to his lips and shushes Spock. Loudly. Bones - who can hold his liquor, thankyouverymuch - just rolls his eyes. Jim creeps over to where Bones is sitting (only a few feet away, fer chrissake) and sloooowly wraps his arms around the neck of the bottle. He gives Spock a confident wink (Spock blinks back impassively, but somewhere deep down he's rolling his eyes, too) and tries to lift it, only to discover that it is anchored firmly in place. He looks down and sees Bones holding on tight.

"Idiot," Bones says. "Go put a shirt on, for crying out loud."


End file.
